A Love Like No Other
by Midnight Skye1
Summary: Jeremy's perspective on how he and Jaime's relationship came to be. I love these two as a couple and felt there was something lacking about their relationship in the books. Hopefully we'll see more of them in the series.  Comments welcome.


**A Love Like No Other: Jeremy's Point Of View**

He smiled as he watched her get ready from across the room. He smiled a lot more often in the days since she had entered his life. Though he hadn't said those three little words to her yet, he loved her and he knew she was the only one for him.

Their relationship had taken even him by surprise. The passion. The intensity. It was all so unexpected. Never in his life had he known or experienced feelings quite so powerful before. Feelings that at times overwhelmed and consumed his whole being. Feelings he thought had long been suppressed.

When they were together, he could barely get enough of her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. To hold her in his arms. To touch her soft, smooth skin. To feel her long, luxurious hair between his fingers. To kiss her whenever he wanted. To share a part of himself with her. The part he had to hide his whole life from every woman he'd ever met.

There were days he almost wished he had no responsibilities or significance to the Pack. However, he'd shake his head at the absurdity of such thoughts as soon as they entered his mind. Irresponsible. And he was nothing but responsible.

Before Jaime had come along and turned his world upside down, he had been doing quite well on his own. There had been women, though no one special. He kept things discreet, always leaving before they would wake up in the morning. He would never let it turn into something serious or give them false hope. Their names and faces would become meaningless, insignificant blurs. He almost always felt guilty afterwards, but that kind of guilt he could live with.

When he first found out Jaime liked him, he was surprised and pretty clueless at the same time. His first thought was why _me_? It seemed as if _everyone_ knew she liked him but him. Antonio was the one who finally spelled it out for him but not until after nearly everyone in the Pack had dropped hints about it.

Nothing had changed between them once he found out. He found her beautiful, beyond beautiful actually, but also clumsy and inarticulate. Rather unattractive traits to him. She did have a great sense of humour and there were times he would try hard to stifle a chuckle or two to keep his composure in check.

He had never really spent much time around her until they spent a summer in Toronto together, under some pretty stressful and unusual circumstances. Circumstances that would slowly make him realize his earlier judgments about her were incorrect.

Jaime was so determined to prove herself and help the Pack, even if it meant putting herself in danger. He did have this growing feeling he couldn't shake off. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. But she made it so difficult sometimes. She could be stubborn and frustrating. She challenged his word, something he was unaccustomed to. She definitely kept him on his toes.

It was not long after he had returned to New York with the Pack when the dreams started. Of her. Always of her. He fought them at first and struggled to understand their meaning. Logically, it could never happen. Putting her life in danger just so he could be with her? He would never allow it. The dreams slowly began to progress to the next level and revealed hidden desires and fantasies he hadn't even realized he wanted. He would often wake up sweaty and hard for her. After that it was awkward for him to see her in person at council meetings or when she would visit Stonehaven to see Elena and the twins. Then one day the opportunity presented itself and they had a drink together. Before he knew it, he was flying across the country to see her despite the objections from the Pack. He had to find out for himself, by himself, where things might lead.

Their first kiss under the California night sky ignited every nerve in his body. The passion in that kiss was so unexpected and it consumed him. He was so hungry for her; he could feel his willpower slipping away. In that moment, he knew then and there that there could never ever be anybody else for him but her. Despite his body's inner protests, he ended the kiss and tried to regain some measure of control over himself. Although there were plenty of other opportunities for kisses, he never pushed. Strangely enough, neither did she. Then when he could no longer hold back and it was crystal clear to him that he wanted her, needed her, she stopped him. Teased him. Frustrated him. On the outside he may have looked calm and cool, but on the inside he was in a rage. Never had anyone made him loose control like that before. The impulse to have her was so strong he couldn't ignore it.

After their first night together they were inseparable. He couldn't get enough of her and she of him. He could stare at her for hours and never tire of looking at her. He would get hard just from running his hands and lips all over her naked body….

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked suddenly jolting him from his thoughts. Jaime was now standing in front of him. Her make-up was all done up, hair neatly pinned back, the odd water droplet still remaining on her skin from her shower, and she was wearing nothing but a towel. Jeremy paused, scanned his eyes up and down at her, half-smiled and said, "I think you already know." He grinned and swept her up into his arms to kiss her. She laughed as the towel fell to the floor. He gazed at her. She met his eyes warmly, somewhat puzzled by the lengthening silence between them. He put her down, took her face in his hands and tilted it so that her lips were a mere inch from his.

"I love you," he whispered.

He had barely managed to get the words out before she kissed him.

"I love you," she breathed as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

This time, his lips crashed down against hers. He picked her up and laid her down on the hotel bed, the kiss never breaking.

"I guess this means we're staying in tonight," she murmured as he kissed her neck and made his way downwards. She struggled to unbutton his shirt. They laughed.

Their relationship was far from perfect, but it suited them. As she slept in his arms, he swore he would never let her go. Unless the day ever came when she wanted to leave him. He hoped that day would never come. As he kissed the top of her head, an inner voice told him he would fight for her if it ever did.


End file.
